


Holes

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You called me," Castiel says simply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holes

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment fic prompt: Sam/Castiel or Sam &amp; Castiel, Sam is fighting his demon blood addiction, Castiel is fighting to stay an Angel, they find support and strength in each other.

Sam's jittery, so he stuffs his shaking hands in his pockets and tells Dean he's going outside to find a Coke. Instead he leans against the Impala, trying to imagine a time when he didn't feel like there was something _missing_ in his life, a hole that can't be filled.

Castiel appears with the faintest sound of wings. He stands next to Sam, too polite or well-trained to lean on Dean's car, but he's definitely in Sam's personal space. Not that Sam minds.

"What's up, Cas?"

"You called me," Castiel says simply.

Sam's surprised. "No, I didn't. I was just thinking--" He trails off. "Maybe I did," he acknowledges. Sam runs a hand up Cas' shoulder, cupping the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Castiel opens up to him easily, letting Sam dip into his mouth and returning the invitation with enthusiasm.

Sam pulls back, his breathing heavier. He wants nothing more than to peel off Cas' layers and sink into him. Instead he puts a hand on Cas' arm and draws him into a hug. "Do you feel weaker?" he asks softly, knowing that the angel's connection to his Grace has been fading.

Castiel drapes his hand at Sam's hip. "Not when I'm with you," he says into Sam's chest.

There's that hole Sam was feeling. He might have something to fill it after all.


End file.
